Ma Confusion
by KandraK
Summary: Raven intenta descifrar sus sentimientos, recordando las veces en que Robin la ha hecho sentir segura. Oneshot


Dorabojimalgo tteonagara  
Tto nareul chatjimalgo saragara  
Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoeeopgie  
Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara  
Geureokjeoreok chamabolmanhae  
Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeonaelmanhae  
Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeyadwae  
Haru haru  
Mudyeojyeogane-e-e-e

Bueno ya, les traigo una cosita nueva e. corto y disculpenme, pero realmente detesto el personaje y no se actuar como ella.

**NOTA:** Este fic fue hecho para pagar una apuesta de fiebre mundialista Holanda-España.  
**AVISO:** Teen Titans y sus personajes (excepto Robin [?]) no me pertenecen, el fic fue hecho sin intensiones de lucro y solo con el propósito de entretener.

Llueve…Ese armonioso sonido. Las gotas golpeando las ventanas de la Torre T eran perfectas para meditar en ese domingo.

Miré a mi alrededor… Tal vez modificar mi habitación no sería tan mala idea…

Después de todo… ¿Qué habría que temer?

-Raven- Llamaron a mi puerta-Chico Bestia ha rentado algunas películas. Sería un placer poder disfrutar de una tarde de cine como amigos comiendo insalubre comida chatarra

Ella me sonrió, la miré de reojo, el tiempo de mi meditación había acabado.

Nos dirigimos donde los chicos y me preparé para lo que estaba a punto de venir; Respiré profundo, cuando esa puerta se abrió, mis tres compañeros discutían casi con las películas en mi cara. Los ignoré y me senté en el sofá, realmente no entiendo como podían pensar en una noche de películas en vez de buscar incesantemente a esa… "cosa".

Después de unos momentos, las dos opciones eran terror y acción.

-Terror-mencioné

Ellos me miraron, lo sentí. Sin despegar la vista de mi lectura cuestioné sobre su reacción.

-Raven…

Fue ahí, donde sentí su mano que, aun cubierta con su guante, Expedia una serie de sentimientos y sensaciones difíciles e identificar.

-Estas segura de querer ver la película-continuó aun con su mano en mi hombro- La vez pasada…Bueno…No estuviste muy bien que digamos…

-Si…No queremos que se repita lo de aquella noche de terror

-Chico Bestia-rezongó Robin-

-Estoy segura.

Y fue así como inició la tarde de películas. Los truenos daban un ambiente mas que excelente. No pude evitar sobresaltarme, y cada vez que lo hacía, él volteaba a verme; Starfire le tomaba de las manos con cada escena espeluznante, pero él no despegaba la mirada de mí.

No había mucho que temer por el simple hecho de que en un momento, olvidé por completo que la película estaba en el reproductor. Me preguntaba como había nacido ese sentimiento… Desde que lo conocí, había surgido en mi una gratitud y admiración que no solía temer.

Chico Bestia solía-mas bien suele- ser imprudente y comportarse como un idiota, y justo cuando mas tranquila me siento, él me hace sentir extraña. ¿Por qué? Soy diferente, ¿Qué demonios tiene de malo? Él no lo entiende, a pesar de ser igual de raro… Aun así, Robin no me juzga.

Han pasado tantas cosas en estos últimos meses...Aun me parece que fue ayer cuando caí en la trampa de Rorek…Tal vez por eso tengo miedo a esto que siento. Mis poderes me lo "prohíben".

Un trueno…

Solté un pequeño grito saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Raven-mencionó soltando la mano de mi amiga- ¿Estás bien?

Me cansé de pensar en una respuesta que nunca obtuve.

-Solo estoy cansada

Me levanté y me cubrí la cabeza con mi capa, luego salí de ahí. El pasillo era oscuro, pero no lo suficiente para impedirme leer. Abrí mi libro y retomé mi lectura, a unos pasos de mi habitación, volví a sentir una mano en mi hombro que me hizo estremecer. Solté mi libro y me puse en guardia.

-Raven, tranquila.

Me tranquilicé al mirar su antifaz.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Ya lo dije, solo estoy cansada.

Miró mis ojos…o al menos eso creo.

-No te creo

Desvié mi mirada

-Es la verdad

Mi voz se escuchaba entrecortada, tal vez eso me delató. Él me tomó de las manos y la llevó a una altura considerable y aun suspendidas en el aire, mis manos comenzaron a temblar; Sentí un ligero cosquilleo en mis mejillas, si, me sonrojé…

-No es por la película… ¿Cierto?

No sabía como contestarle, no sabía que hacer… ¿Debía decirle lo que creo que siento? ¿Mantenerme en silencio y evitar salir lastimada?

Acarició mi siniestra con el dedo de la mano correspondiente; su guante separaba nuestras pieles, aun así podía sentir una ternura que nunca había sentido.

-¿Es que no confías en mi?

Hubo silencio, el bajó la capucha de mi capa.

-Raven, cualquier cosa… Sabes que tus amigos estamos para apoyarte…

Una de sus manos fue llevada a mi rostro colándose bajo mi cabellera y encontrándose con mi mejilla. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi piel, él se sorprendió.

-Raven

Algo en mi interior… Era como un gran golpe; Él me rodeó con sus brazos y yo no evité sonrojarme… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pude controlar mis poderes, haciendo que la lámpara sobre nosotros explotara.

-Robin…Yo…Lo lamento

-¿Lamentarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por la lámpara? … No hay por qué disculparse

Yo sentía sus brazos aun, mi cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo; Escuchar su respiración me dio las fuerzas de poder confesar lo que creía sentir.

-Robin…

Aleje mi rostro un poco lo suficiente para mirar a su antifaz; él había revelado el contenido de su maletín y yo, debía revelar mis sentimientos. Me acerque lentamente hacia su rostro mientras él permanecía estático…

…Y entonces…Sonó la alarma.


End file.
